


i know a place

by whatthefridge



Series: 100-word challenges [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25870654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthefridge/pseuds/whatthefridge
Summary: Malia takes Lydia out to a place she knows, for reasons
Relationships: Lydia Martin/Malia Tate
Series: 100-word challenges [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138253
Kudos: 6
Collections: teenwolfdrabbles





	i know a place

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: abandoned
> 
> [{read/reblog on Tumblr}](https://fanfictionfridge.tumblr.com/post/626296022760652800/i-know-a-place)

Malia insisted on taking Lydia out despite hating driving. Lydia wasn’t sure how smooth Malia thought she was being when they’d been dating for three months, a number Lydia had emphasized was an important milestone. 

Malia drove them to the middle of the woods before urging Lydia to hike further into the middle of nowhere. 

Lydia wished she’d known to dress more appropriately. But she sucked it up for Malia.

They stopped at a used animal den. And Malia pulled her inside.

Lydia relaxed into the kisses once she understood. 

"My home is your home,” Malia said, removing Lydia’s clothes.


End file.
